


Breeding his Brother

by yodaisgreat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodaisgreat/pseuds/yodaisgreat
Summary: InuYasha goes into heat... and Sesshomaru is the one to find him. Who could resist such a tempting morsel?
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 535
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Breeding his Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



Sesshomaru smirked. He knew what that scent meant - InuYasha had gone into heat. Oh, his half-brother was usually able to pass as an alpha, but Sesshomaru knew his secret: as a half-demon, InuYasha was only an alpha most of the time. Every new moon, he turned into an omega for three days, and right now the dog had gone into heat. He followed the scent and soon heard the sound of fighting. 

InuYasha was standing with his back against the wall, doing his best to hold off a herd of minor demons. Normally, he’d have defeated the lot with one swipe of his claws, but during his omega phases he was weak. Very weak. Weak enough that, if no one rescued him, the lowly demons would be able to overpower and breed him. 

It wasn’t like he cared what happened to InuYasha, but it would reflect badly on their father if such lowly demons somehow managed to plant a child in the half-demon’s womb. Graceful as always, Sesshomaru jumped down to land right between his brother and the attacking lowlife. With a flick of his claw, he destroyed the whole herd, and then he turned. Heat suited InuYasha - the half-demon’s skin was flushed pink, his ears were twitching, and his chest was heaving. 

“You look a mess,” Sesshomaru commented.

“Fuck off, I didn’t need your help,” InuYasha gasped, but his voice betrayed him. The presence of a strong alpha was clearly affecting him, making his body ready to be mounted, no matter what his mind had to say about it. His body only knew that it needed a thick, hard alpha cock and a big knot, needed to be seeded and bred, needed to be fucked until unconscious. 

“If I leave you, you’ll be taken by the first alpha who sees you,” Sesshomaru pointed out and swept InuYasha up into his arms. He ignored his half-brother’s outraged struggle and carried him off in search of a suitable place to… deal with this situation. 

Soon enough he found a cave that would suit his purposes - only one entrance, large enough to move comfortably, with a small spring in the back. Fresh water was a priority if he was to mate with this barbarian half-demon dog - even with heat pheromones filling the air, InuYasha’s travel sweat was obvious to his sensitive nose. 

Without preamble, Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha’s clothes off and dropped him straight into the cold spring. Like an affronted dog, InuYasha yelped and jumped straight back out, but Sesshomaru shoved him back in and held him down until enough of the sweat had washed off. Now naked and skin glistening with water, InuYasha was surprisingly appealing. Needy too - the touch of a strong alpha had clearly blown away the last of the temporary omega’s reason, making him needy and helpless. 

Without shame, InuYasha pressed close. Whining softly, he rubbed his achingly hard erection against Sesshomaru’s big, fluffy tail. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but allowed him to continue. The soft fur clearly felt good against InuYasha’s over-sensitive skin, because soon the half-demon was panting and moaning, rubbing and grinding against the alpha’s fluffy tail. But one of the effects of heat was that only a knot could bring an omega to orgasm, so very soon InuYasha started to paw at his older brother’s clothes.

“Insolent dog,” Sesshomaru sneered, but for once he didn’t really mind. “Get on your hands and knees like a proper dog,” he ordered and InuYasha obeyed promptly, mindlessly. Sesshomaru was quite looking forwards to the younger demon’s outrage once the heat was over and the boy could think again… but for now InuYasha was an obedient sex toy.

On his hands and knees, with his legs spread invitingly, InuYasha was quite appealing. His asshole was red and swollen, already slick with natural lubrication, ready to be mounted, knotted and bred. 

“Beg for it,” Sesshomaru ordered.

“Fuck me,” InuYasha begged, “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

Amused, Sesshomaru touched the rim of InuYasha’s greedy, eager hole. That small touch was enough to make the half-demon moan, so he slid one finger into the ready opening. He had no intention of going slow, and clearly InuYasha didn’t either, because as soon as Sesshomaru’s finger breached his entrance, InuYasha pushed his hips back, taking in as much of Sesshomaru’s finger as he could. 

Since preparation of any kind clearly wasn’t necessary, Sesshomaru pulled his finger free only to replace it with his dick. His dick was large, unusually so. Powerful demons usually had large cocks, but Sesshomaru was unusual even among his kind. InuYasha’s heat-filled body however took it without any issue. Sliding in easily, Sesshomaru wondered at the ease with which InuYasha took his cock. It was almost as if this ass had been made special for him…

With a moan, he pulled back and pushed back in, marvelling at the silky heat of his half-brother’s strong body. InuYasha meanwhile had his claws out and was digging his claws into the ground, holding on as he got pounded good and hard. “Harder,” he begged, “please, Sesshomaru, oh, please.”

Instead, Sesshomaru slowed down, moving only at a snail’s pace. He’d never take an order from a half-demon.He ignored all of InuYasha’s whining and pleas and continued to fuck him at a torturously slow pace for over an hour. Once InuYasha looked thoroughly wrecked, he sped up again, pounding hard enough that a human or lesser demon wouldn’t have been able to take it, but InuYasha was more than up for it. 

Then finally Sesshomaru felt his orgasm wash through him. His seed spilled into his brother, filling him up and up, overflowing his womb and expanding his stomach. Then his knot swell, plugging InuYasha’s hole to keep all that demon-sperm inside and guarantee impregnation. 

Now, with Sesshomaru’s knot stretching his ass wide, InuYasha finally came too, wailing as his long-delayed orgasm crashed through him. He came and came, wailing and clawing at the ground, clenching tight around Sesshomaru’s cock and thick knot. 

The knot stayed swollen for over three hours, keeping them locked together. Only when several sperm had merged with eggs did Sesshomaru’s knot finally go down, allowing him to withdraw his cock. Inuyasha went limp, flopping helpless on the floor. 

With a shake of his head, Sesshomaru swept him up and dumped him in the spring again, cleaning him off. Then he settled down to wait, to see if the fertilized eggs would implant. Only once he was sure that InuYasha would carry his children would he leave. He wrapped the sleeping half-demon up in his fluffy tail to keep him warm and waited with a patience born of centuries. 


End file.
